Against Time
by jessthereader13
Summary: I get sent back in time, the same place and era that Kagome did. Only I don't have a way back. Kaede helps out. Youko/OC


"Hey mom." I heard my daughter say. "Yes sweety?" I reply. "Are we going to be here forever...I know where you are from originally it was part of me coming from your excess powers. Are we really sure that this is not just some alternate reality…" "I...I don't know sweetie...le..let's just take one day at a time. If this is just us getting sucked into the past then one day we can eventually go to back to the US...to _home._ But until then...we just have to grit and bear it…" I reply sadly. "Okay mommy." "Let's go back to Kaede's ok, we can learn more about what is going on from her and if there is a way back… As well as see if we can convince her to let us see if we can go to the well." "Ok mom!" Saphira exclaimed excitedly.

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP

"Hey Kaede, is there any way we can safely make it through the well? Or potentially convince Kagome to send a letter to my family?" "I don't know young one, if I remember correctly they should be coming back soon to restock on supplies and hear any rumors that I have heard." She replied. -sighs- "Thanks Kaede. I am just really worried that I will never see my family again" I said mournfully. "It will be alright my child, I already think of you as family. Even if you will never see your family from your time/possible alternate dimension you can always make your own family here." Kaede said softly. "Thanks Kaede, we think of you as family as well." I said while hugging her. -a few minutes pass- "Do you think you can go get me some herbs from near the Sacred tree that I showed you last week." "Yes, I will go do that now. See you in a few hours Kaede!" I shouted as I left the hut that Kaede was in.

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP

As I enter the clearing where the tree was located I close my eyes and take in the nature that surrounded me. I then laugh at the memory of one of the missionary kids that made the funny comment about there being 'too much nature' during our mission trip in Pittsfield, Illinois. -sighs- 'Well might as well get start picking those herbs.' So lost in my thoughts and in the mechanical way of doing a task with all of my attention I did not see/hear person walking up to where I was hunkered down (picking the herbs). I start when I hear someone clearing their throat, looking up I fall backwards seeing a Silver Kitsune Youkai standing right in front of me. "H..Hello, um, can I help you with anything?" I ask stammering. "..." -several minutes of just staring at each other later- "Um, I sweatdrop, I will just get out of your way then…" I say while standing up to move to another patch of herbs. "What is your name?" I hear the strange (but good looking) male silky smooth voice ask. I turn around and with a shy smile I reply "My name is Alva ." I turn back around, kneeling I go back to picking herbs. A few minutes I hear him say, "Hi, my name is Youko Kurama." I turn and look up at him saying "Well it is nice to meet you Youko" I smiled while thinking 'hm, I wonder if it is the same Youko Kurama from YuYu Hakusho. Oh well.' I turn going back to picking the herbs once more, this time I hear the rustling of fabric. I then start from seeing the hand that entered my field of vision, picking the same herbs that I was...I mentally shrugged if he wanted to help me I was not going to stop him. While picking the herbs I told him that I am not from there. As well as that I was originally human (as far as I knew). I also told him that I have a 'daughter' that was made by the releasing of the energies that I let out while changing back to my original form. (That was our theory at any rate..) After he helped me pick enough to fill the basket I stood up and brushed the dirt off of the kimono that Kaede had given me so that I can fit in (as much as a person could with fox ears and 3 tails…). I smiled and grabbed the basket that he handed me. "Thanks. You know that I could have gotten that myself you know." I teased. Youko smirked, "So you live around here?" he asked. "Yes, some what. The miko here is helping me understand how to get around here. Hey, do you want to see Saphira?" I asked. "Sure." he replied shrugging. "Come on then, I am still getting used to my new senses and I don't have night vision all sorted out yet…"

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP

"Hey Kaede I hope you don't mind..but, well, basically I brought home a I guess you could call him a good acquaintance...were not really friends yet.." "That is fine young one, just as long as he doesn't steal anything I am fine with him. Come on in with those herbs I would hold the door open but that little ankle biter that we call Saphira convinced me to braid her hair." I heard Kaede say through the animal skin door. We enter, I smile when I see my daughter sitting in front of Kaede as she finishes the braid. "Mommy!" I hear a shout and the next thing I know I am on the ground with my daughter on top of me. I cuddle her close. Then I hear a throat clearing I looked up and saw Youko looking down at me smirking showing that I had thrown into the air as Saphira glomped me. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up" I snarked. "Hey mommy is this guy going to be my daddy?" Saphira asked with all the childlike innocence of a 6 year old. I blushed. "No sweetling he-I-I I just met him only about a hour ago!" "You never know little one maybe one day." I heard Youko replied smoothly. "Hey sweetie can you go help Kaede with sorting these herbs please?" I asked pleadingly. "...sure mom" my daughter replied. I waited until she left the main room before sitting up and motioning for Youko to sit. "Please don't get her hopes up Youko, we-well-I am not from here, we don't know if we are going to be sent back suddenly or not. We are basically living one day at time and-" I get cut off by a set of lips against mine. He pulled back. "There, now I would like you to listen me for a few minutes." I nodded my head still in shock in the fact that he _kissed_ me."Now, I didn't really come upon you by accident, you know this, right?" I again nodded. "I was heading to my den when I smelled a particular scent, the scent of my mate, I followed. It led me to you. I realize that since you recently regained your youkai self, and getting used to everything again. But you will eventually be able to smell the same thing that I do." He explained. I sit back, mind reeling about what he had said. "So what is going to happen between us?" I finally ask quietly. I watch his face slowly spread into a soft smile. He replied, "We take it one day at a time. I will court you until you feel that you are ready to eventually mate. No matter how much I want to, I will let you set the pace of this courtship." I sit thinking once more about what he said. "So, in time we can have a family?" I asked softly, scared of the reply. Still with that soft smile on his face he answered "Yes, my little Koi (love)."

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP

 _About 500 year later in the 21st century_

"Come on Mamoru (protector), Kaede, Saphia, and Kimi it's _time_." I call. I heard shouts of excitement flood the air. "Is it really time my Koi(love), after all these years?" "Yes I started to pay attention when we entered the 1990s." I answered my mate of 490 years. We all pile into our minivan (the one we take to go out and don't want the public to find out we are out of the house). I drive us to the KDL in Wyoming, MI. I see a women pull up to the library in an orange starburst HHR. I get out and follow her into the library. I pull her aside and told her that I am her daughter, and that I would explain how I got to look the way that I do at her house.

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP

After I finished explaining everything that had happened to me and my family over the years. We still don't know how I ended up in the past. But I don't regret a thing. I have my family again, my parent and my siblings. That is something that time had taken from me but I have once again, and I was content with my life.

 _End_


End file.
